The Incredible Shrinking Draco Malfoy
by kissmekent
Summary: An accident in Potions lab causes Malfoy to shrink down to 6 inches tall, and now Hermione has her revenge... in more ways than one. Please Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

It was just another day in the Potions class for Hermione Granger. Well, almost. She had been partnered with Malfoy. But other than that all was good. Snape had put their assignment on the board, a Shrinking Potion. While an advanced potion, it wasn't anything that she couldn't handle.

About 2/3 through the class period, Hermione had finally finished the potion. This was one of those dangerous potions, because if you get any on you, a person would be shrunken to about 6 inches tall. Apparently Malfoy had gotten a bad idea, because he had his wand out. Harry saw Malfoy sneak behind Hermione's caldron and warned her with a, "look out!"

"What?" she asked turning around bumping into Malfoy, causing him to bump into the caldron, and getting the full amount poured onto his head. Luckily for him the potion had cooled, unluckily for him, it had been done properly. Hermione looked around, no one else noticing what had happened, to see the robes that Malfoy had been wearing moments before were now in a giant puddle on the floor.

She saw something small moving inside, trying to escape the maze that was his clothes. She remembered what he had said to her the day before, and every day for the last 5 years that she had known him, and she decided that she wanted revenge, and she was going to take it right now.

Just as the slight bulge in the robe reached the neck of the robe, Hermione snatched the naked 6-inch malfoy and wrapped him up in the undershirt he had been wearing and put him in her pocket. Just then the professor came in, "Professor," she complained, "I spilled the unfinished potion on myself and now I have burns, and ohh, they hurt so bad!"

"I don't see any burns."

"They are where you can't see them."

"All right, Miss Granger, you may go to the nurse, but 10 points will be deducted from Gryffindor for your clumsiness."

She didn't complain, as the 10 points were well worth it, as she imagined what she had in store for Malfoy

9876543210

Malfoy tried to block out what had happened, he had been shrunken and was now at the mersey of the one person who he had spent the years making her life a living hell. Sitting on her bed in the empty dormitory, he looked at her, which she had now changed into gym shorts and a spaghetti strap tank top, which left very little to the imagination.

"Now," Hermione began, "you have been a very naughty boy, you know that, saying all of those bad things about me, cursing me and embarrassing me in front of everyone. But, oh, you don't have any clothes on you must be cold." Before he could react, her giant wand was pointed at him, and he found himself looking at what much be a doll outfit, that was very pink and very lacy. "Now you will put that on, but first."

Malfoy found himself being elevated in mid air, with two fingers pinching on to him from either sides, "It's bath time, my little Draco, after all, you have said all those dirty things to me, and so you need a very good scrubbing."

Hermione filled the sink partway, then, adding soup, filled it up the rest, watching as the suds built up. The whole time holding the naked Malfoy in mid air watching as the huge Olympic size (to him) pool was filled with suds that he could drown in. Hermione decided that he wasn't worth talking to anymore. So she dipped Malfoy in the water and brought him out three times, then took her wash clothe, submerged it in the water and proceeded to scrub Malfoy all over, from his hair to his feet and everywhere in between. Then, after draining the suds, refilled the sink with clear water, and released Malfoy into the water from a fair height, enjoying the gasp that he made. Then scooped him back into his hand, then did it again for good measure.

"Now, are we clean from all of those nasty words, hmm?" When Malfoy didn't answer, she shook him slightly, "Are we?"

"Yes we are." He mumbled.

"What? I can't hear you?"

After a few more shakes for good measure, "Yes we are!" He screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Good." She answered, and without hesitation grabbed the towel lying their and dried her new toy, and then, with him wrapped in the towel, she brought him back to the bed. "Now, I have to go to dinner, it would be unseemly if I failed to show, as you know, but I think you need more time to think things over, so…" Without hesitating she opened her dresser drawer and brought out a glass beakers that she kept for potions, and after first lining it with one of her socks, it wouldn't do to have him freeze before she'd had all of her fun, put Malfoy inside, and placed the plastic lid on firmly, and then, while she didn't believe that he could get out, she put a seal charm on the plastic lid over the beaker and then put the beaker inside her cabinet, just to be out of sight. "Now, don't you worry I'll be back soon."

9876543210

Hermione ate a quick dinner, and after hearing a funny story about how Malfoy was missing and Snape was freaking out, which Hermione laughed and ohhed about appropriately, she left with the excuse that she had to study, which wasn't odd, for her. She came back into the room to find Malfoy right where she had left him, and she stripped down to what she had been wearing before, and unsealed the jar, and lifted the sock out of the beaker, and reached in for Malfoy. She knew just how to torture him, in a way only she could. "Now that you have had a rest, we will get back to work. I have lots of reading to do, and so do you, and since we have all the same stuff to read, I thought we would do it together, and I will be testing you on this!"

Without hesitation Hermione lay down on her bed, and placed Malfoy on her chest, "Now pay attention, and read at my speed if you want to pass!"

Hermione put a spell on her book which made it suspend in mid air while she was reading it. She got through Transfiguration, Herbology, Arithmacy, and finished her Chapters for History of magic when she was finished she started to sit up. Malfoy, who had fallen asleep a while ago, woke up to find himself sliding down, and while Hermione could have saved him, she didn't, instead enjoyed watching Malfoy try to stop himself sliding down towards her shirt, and unable to stop himself, he fell heads first down the shirt and managed to slow his progress by trying to hold on to the shirt, but he still landed dazed, after he fell out of her shirt, and found himself laying looking up at the giantess who was smiling down at him, "Liked being down there, hmm? Well, hold onto that memory, because you will never get into here again," she said pointing at her chest. "Now, it is time for us to go to bed, and tomorrow will be a busy day, and I expect you to take accurate notes in class, I am going to check."

TBC…

A/N: What'd you think, and what should Hermione make Malfoy do to punish him more? I love reviews, they make me happy and make me want to write more!


	2. Chapter 2

Part II of the Incredible Shrinking Draco Malfoy!

That day Hermione had Transfiguration and Herbology and then lunch. She had gotten through the entire morning without anyone seeing Malfoy. She sat down with Harry and Ron who were talking about Malfoy's "disappearance."

"Snape looks all freaked out, Dumbledore looks furious, I mean, having lost a student, he could get in so much trouble."

Hermione couldn't hold it in anymore, "Guys, after classes today meet me in Mertle's bathroom, I have something to show you." With that she ran off otherwise she might 'spill the beans' in front of the whole dining hall. She had about 30 minutes until Arithmacy started so she went into the empty classroom. She looked into her pocket to see Malfoy who was wrapped in her sock and sound asleep. He looked kind of cute. She felt almost sorry for him, almost. At that moment she knew what she had to do, she had to reverse the potion, and put a memory charm so that she wouldn't get expelled.

Until then, she could have some fun with "little Draco."

9876543210

Draco woke up to the hand of a Giantess around his body, almost crushing him, and then dropping him, it seemed, 50 feet to be saved by the robe between her legs. He was breathing even heavier than before, and he was laying on his back looking up at the giant face of Hermione, "You can't keep me like this forever!"

Hermione just laughed, "Oh, and what are you going to do about it, little man? You are no bigger than a child's doll. A plaything. And now, you are my plaything."

Draco knew that he should be afraid of her words, but he never imagined the horrors that she did to him. Being the most clever witch in her class, it wasn't hard for her to conjure what she needed for her playtime. She brought in a very pink and fluffy dollhouse, with cute doll clothes that would fit Draco perfectly! Draco just went along with it. He became her 'dolly.' And he hoped that she would turn him back soon, or someone would walk in on her playtime. He knew that it would be horrible to be seen in this getup, but he would gladly endure that small amount of embaracement to be back to his full size. Just as long as his dad never found out!

TBC…

A/N: I know, really short, but I'm just trying to start up a few of my stories, and I had this one written in a notebook, so enjoy!


End file.
